All Good Things
by CyberDracomon
Summary: Okay, my first Drama, so be gentle with reviews ^_^;; Someone close dies, but for some reason it's not a sad occasion for TK. The rating's for a death and a tad bit of swearing (yeah, lots of firsts for me) I hope you enjoy!


All Good Things  
By CyberDracomon (King of Takari)  
  
(Author's Note: Okay, let's all make a mental note that I have never even attempted anything like this. It's a combination of what I thought I would never do and something I've always wanted to do. Usually such a drama is beyond my view of Takari romances, but this idea hit me and it would not go away, so a drama it will be. Be advised there's still Takari in it, if there wasn't I'd feel like I dropped my crown ^_^ The rating's for a character's death as well as some mild swearing (a lot of firsts for me) so if you object to this, I warned you! This is 4 years after the second series, so base all ages around there. Usually I'd list all ages but I'm still not sure about Yolei and Cody's. With all that said, please read, review, but most importaintly enjoy! ^_^)  
  
(Dedication: Okay, special and big one his time. This fic is dedicated to Kale, Lys and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. These three have been reviewing since I started writing Takaris, so this fic is in gratitude for being my most dedicated readers and friends ^_^ Kale also gave me some ideas for it that really helped it so a big thanks to him.)  
  
"Dear friends, we are gathered here to say goodbye to a beloved friend." A priest said, standing behind a coffin propped up to be lowered into an open grave. "To many of us here he was an irreplaceable friend, to others a family member who touched all of our lives." TK looked around from his seat in front of the coffin, seeing both the old and new Digidestined, all dressed in black and in tears. Even his own brother, who's usually the toughest guy he knew, seemed to be fighting back a few teardrops. He looked at Kari beside him, who was letting her tears run free as she held onto his hand for comfort. "To all of us, he will never be forgotten. In our memories and our hearts, we will never forget Davis Motomiya." TK stared at the coffin that now held Davis's lifeless body, but the feeling he had disturbed him. He didn't feel upset at all, he had shed no tears since the accident happened. He wasn't glad Davis was dead, not at all, he just didn't feel sad over it, either. Even at the funeral service, looking into the coffin at his pale, cold face, TK had no sorrow for the boy. The very feeling of not caring for Davis's death disturbed him. He had tried to replay what had happened in his mind a hundred times with as much detail as he could possibly recall, yet still nothing, not a tear, not a bit of sadness at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TK remembered the day like it had just happened. He had replayed the event so often he wouldn't let the memory fade at all. He and Kari were walking down a street toward Kari's apartment. They had just come from a short date at the movies and TK was walking her home, holding her hand the entire way. TK didn't even remember what the movie's title was, Kari beside him got more attention than the screen.  
  
"So what was your favorite part of the movie?" Kari asked, looking at TK. He smiled at her, holding her hand tighter.  
  
"The part where you kissed me before you went for more popcorn." TK joked. Kari giggled and gave TK a playful nudge in the side. Just then the two spotted Davis walking their way, bouncing a soccerball back and forth on his knees as he did. TK noticed a wide grin on his face as well. Davis let the ball drop to his feet when he noticed TK and Kari, stepping on it to keep it in place. TK and Kari also let go of each others hands, knowing Davis still wasn't used to the two of them dating.  
  
"Hi Kari, hi TS." Davis said, screwing up TK's name. He had been for the past 4 years, TK knew it was on perpose by now. "My team just beat Ken's, it's the first time they've been beaten in years!" No wonder Davis was smiling so wide, he was always this happy over a win and this one was a big one.  
  
"Congratulations, Davis." Kari said, always the supportive one. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it." Davis just shrugged, then kicked the ball at the wall beside him, playing pass with himself.  
  
"Relax, I know you would have been there if you could." Davis replied. He started kicking the ball harder, forcing him to back up to keep up his pattern.  
  
"We'll be at your next one, though." TK said, watching the soccerball bouncing between Davis and the wall. "The win might not as be as big as this one, though." Davis looked up from his pattern to smile.  
  
"Thanks, TF, I'll look for you there." Davis said. TK frowned at the second messed up name of the day, then started walking again, letting Davis continue his solo game. Kari hesitated before following, again taking his hand.  
  
"I wish he'd at least try to get your name right..." Kari said once they were out of Davis's hearing range.  
  
"He's just doing it to bug me..." TK said. Unfortunatly Davis was doing a good job with it, seems like he had gone through every combination in the alphabet except for T and K. TK was about to continue when he heard a loud screech behind him, quickly followed by a pair of thuds, the first very blunt, the second with a sickening crack to it. TK and Kari quickly turned to see Davis lying in front of a car, motionless. The two ran back over to Davis, checking on him. They kneeled beside him, looking him over. TK noticed a puddle of blood under his head as well as some bad cuts on his forhead. Kari hesitated before putting her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. She held it there a minute before taking her fingers away, a pale look on her face.  
  
"TK... he doesn't have a pulse..." Kari said, choking on the words as she said them. "Stay with him, I'm going to call an ambulance." Kari quickly stood and ran back to the sidewalk, looking for a pay phone or a store that would have a phone. TK looked Davis over again, seeing no motion or any signs of life. He noticed Davis's soccerball a distance away. He guessed Davis's game had gone too far into the road, he must have been too distracted from the big win. That curiosity was all that was on TK's mind, though, he didn't feel upset, he didn't feel worried that he might really be dead. It was so strange that TK didn't know what to think. He tried not to think about it as he waited for the ambulance to arrive, letting his thoughts fade away for the moment.  
  
TK could remember it all like he was still there. The blood on the pavement, flashing ambulance lights, the horrified look on the driver's face that hit him. It was all so stuck in his mind, but none of it even phased him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, TK?" Kari said, breaking TK's thoughts. "Is something wrong?" TK wished he could explain things to Kari, but he didn't want her to think he was enjoying this or anything.  
  
"No, just spaced out, I guess..." TK said, quickly making an excuse. "It's been rough these past few days..." TK knew fooling Kari was nearly impossible, but he hoped she was too grieved to notice.  
  
"Come on, TK, if something's wrong you can tell us." Someone said behind him. TK looked back to see Yolei and Cody standing beside him, both dressed almost completely in black as well.  
  
"Well..." TK said, considering it. "...it's just that for some reason, I dont feel upset that Davis is dead... I'm not glad about it, not at all, just... not sad. I dont know how to explain it." Kari, Yolei and Cody all looked a little surprised, TK expected a bad reaction of some kind.  
  
"Actually I'm not that surprised." Cody said. "With all that Davis did to you, maybe something in you is glad it's over now." TK shook his head fiercly, he knew nothing about this made him glad.  
  
"Well it has to be something." Yolei said, just as curious about it. "Maybe because he was always going after Kari right under your nose, even after he knew you two were going out." TK again shook his head, refusing to even think he was somehow glad Davis was dead.  
  
"That's not it at all, nothing about this makes me glad." TK said. "I've been over it all, him always messing with me, messing up my name, going after Kari, trying to rival me at every turn. I've been through it all a dozen times but I'm not glad that any of it is ending." Now everyone was wondering what was wrong, if TK wasn't glad Davis's constant behavior was over, none of them knew what the problem could be.  
  
"Well maybe it just hasn't hit yet." Kari said. "Something this big can take a while to set in." TK figured that made sense, it was the only way he might explain it.  
  
"Maybe..." TK said, still not completely sure. "...How's DemiVeemon taking this?" TK knew Davis's partner Digimon would be taking this worse than anyone. He was staying with Kari since the accident.  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid..." Kari said. "Without Davis he doesn't have any strength, it's like if you pulled out all but one of the batteries on a toy." TK always wondered how one of their Digimon would be without their human counterpart. "We're taking him back to the Digital World tomorrow, Izzy thinks it'll help him recover from the seperation." Talking about DemiVeemon's problem seemed to take TK's mind off of his own for a second, but only for that long. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much, but it did. TK's mind continued going over the scene the rest of the day, even after the burial reception. Something in his mind wanted so badly to feel sad over the loss, but something stronger was stopping TK from doing so. He could feel something in his mind preventing any sorrow, but no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't leave.  
  
**********  
  
TK found himself dribbling a basketball down an empty sidewalk. It was strange, he felt like he wasn't even controling his body, just watching from it's eyes. He felt happy about something, though, but he didn't know what. He looked up from the ball and saw Kari standing in front of him with Davis, surprising TK. Now he wasn't sure what was going on at all.  
  
"Hi Kari, Hi Davis." TK heard himself say, though he didn't actually say it. At least he thought he didn't. "My team just beat the state champs, one more game and we're the new champions!" TK saw Kari smile, as well as Davis's irritated glare.  
  
"That's great." Kari said. "Sorry I wasn't there to see it, I'll be at the next game, though." Davis's glare became even worse before he walked passed TK. Kari smiled at TK before following behind him. TK wanted to follow Kari, even tried, but he kept dribbling his ball in that spot. As he watched Kari leave his arm missed the ball, sending it away. TK quickly followed it, still unable to do otherwise, then grabbed the ball with both hands before it got too far away. Suddenly he heard a deafening screech. He looked behind him to see a car speeding his way. TK clamped his eyes closed, waiting for the car to hit. He waited for a minute before he realized nothing had happened, even the screech had gone silent.  
  
TK opened his eyes, but instead of a street, he saw what looked like the funeral parlor they held Davis's funeral in. Everything inside, including the people there, looked the same as well. Things were different, though, he noticed his brother Matt was actually crying, at the funeral he just looked sad. Kari was crying harder, as well, standing over the open coffin beside Davis, again confusing him. At the funeral it was him that Kari was next to at the coffin. Then it hit TK. He walked over to the coffin, now in control of himself again, and looked into the coffin, seeing his own body lying there, as pale and cold as Davis's. The sight sent a massive chill down TK's spine, but what shocked him more was Davis's face, no frowning or tears, his eyes weren't even different, he just looked normal. TK couldn't help but feel hurt, his body was lying dead right in front of Davis and he didn't even look upset. Kari and Davis started to walk away from the coffin, with Kari still crying hard. TK tried to follow, only to find the image in fron of him fading out, turning dark. He tried to walk but he was again helpless to move. Before long everything was black and his awareness had left him, leaving him completely in the dark.  
  
TK opened his eyes again, slowly this time, unable to go any faster. He felt dazed this time, but he was completely aware at least. He looked around, only to find himself in his room, barely lit by the sun that was just starting to rise. He sat up, finding himself in his bed, and rubbed his head, trying to clear up some of the daze. It had been nearly a week since Davis was buried and still not even a frown had crossed TK's face since. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision.  
  
"I guess that's how Davis would feel..." TK said, remembering most of the dream. He was actually surprised he rememberd so much of it, usually he forgot his dreams just minutes after he woke up. The dream made TK feel even worse about everything, he felt bad enough about not caring for his death, but worse if Davis really would be upset that he didn't seem to care.  
  
"I've gotta find out what's wrong..." TK said to himself. "I've gotta know why I'm not upset before I go nuts about this..." TK pulled the blanket off of him, standing from his bed. With the little light he had it took him a minute to find his closet, but eventually found it, throwing on his usual clothes. He knew it was still early and his mom would probably freak out, but he had to get the answers and he was running out of places to look. TK walked across his appartment, passed his mom's bedroom silently, and to the front door, opening and shutting it as quietly as possible. He wasn't even sure of where he was going, but he had to go somewhere he could confront this problem.  
  
**********  
  
TK wandered aimlessly for hours, not sure of what to do or where to go. His mind was only focused on figuring things out before they drove him over the edge. His friends didn't understand, not even Kari, only he had some understanding of what was going on, however little it was. As much as he refused the idea that he was somehow glad Davis was gone, something in TK's mind couldn't help but suspect that as a reason.  
  
TK's mind snapped out of it's trance suddenly, making him grow alert for the first time in hours. He realized he was standing in front of the cemetary Davis was buried in, something in his aimless wandering lead him here. Just being at the graveyard made TK feel strange, somehow it was calling him and scaring him at the same time. He shook it off and started to walk off before stopping. Something in his mind kept telling him to go in and it only got louder as he went farther away. Against better judgement, TK turned and walked through the cemetary gates, walking down a broken stone path that lead through the gravestones and plots. Again his mind seemed to direct him, something was urging him down paths and turns until he came to a stop somewhere in the center of the graveyard. TK looked around, seeing nothing unusual. He then looked down, seeing Davis's gavestone sticking out of the ground. TK felt a chill run through him just from looking at the cold grey stone. The feeling he had was almost ominous, something drew him here without him knowing it and somehow it brought him right to the source of his problem.  
  
"...why did you have to die..." TK said to the grave, almost expecting a reply. "As much trouble as you caused me in life, you're practically torturing me in death." TK dropped to his knees, keeping his eyes on the engraved 'Davis Motomiya' on the stone. "I know I'm not glad you're gone, but I'm not sad, either... what was it about you that made this happen..." TK dropped his head, searching his mind again for answers. Everything was a cloud to him now, nothing rational at all coming from it. TK looked up from the stone, an almost hateful glare in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to burn holes through the stone.  
  
"...You're the cause of this, you're the one that would know why..." TK said. He put his hand against the gray stone, feeling how cold it was from the morning air. "You're the only one that could tell me why this happened..." TK took his hand off of the stone, then balled up his fist, slamming it onto the gravestone. "Tell me... Tell me what's wrong!" TK yelled, again punding his fist onto the stone. "Tell me! Tell me, damnit!!!" TK pounded into the stone as hard as he could, over and over until his fist was red from the impacts. TK's pounding slowed until he was barely rubbing the stone, unable to keep it up any longer. "...Tell me..." TK's arm was sore from the useless pounding, but he barely cared. He could feel himself losing control, this problem could drive him insane if he didn't find the answers soon.  
  
"You never could get far without some help, TK." TK heard someone say. He looked around quickly, but found nobody around or even far away. Stranger still it sounded like Davis's voice. "You really want to know why you aren't sad?" It was Davis's voice, echoing in his own head. It was almost haunting, but it was him somehow. After the Digiworld TK could believe anything, but he wasn't sure if this was really Davis or just his mind going insane.  
  
"I have to know..." TK said outloud, not caring if it was Davis or his own mind. "Why did this happen?" He was out of options, at that moment TK would have taken any kind of answer.  
  
"You aren't sad because you don't think you have any reason to be." Davis's voice said. "We were always rivals, and we never dropped it long enough to really become friends. As much time as we spent together, we never got around that." TK never thought of that. It was true, too, Davis was always competing with him and TK was always topping him when Davis was matching him. He never dropped that constant contest.  
  
"I guess you're right..." TK said. "But there's gotta be something else, if it was that simple I would have known." TK could almost picture Davis smirking at knowing things he didn't.  
  
"Well to be honest, you do have reasons, you just don't realize them." Davis's voice said. TK noticed it sounded a lot gentler than he remembered Davis's voice always being. "Think about it. In all of our competing, I was always trying to top you in basketball. You brought up your game a lot every time I got as good as you, you wouldn't be as good as you are today if it wasn't for that." TK shook his head a bit, making sure this wasn't just his head in a daze.  
  
"I guess..." TK said doubtfully. "But that's nothing to be sad over..." He was hoping for something that he would really be sad over, basketball wasn't very high on his list.  
  
"Okay then..." He heard Davis say. "Tell me, when did you know you loved Kari?" TK couldn't help but frown, it was getting personal now.  
  
"A long time, why?" TK said. He never liked it for Davis to talk about his love for Kari, it always annoyed him.  
  
"No, not how long." Davis said. "I mean when exactly did you realize it?" Now TK was confused, his own head was telling him to think.  
  
"Well..." TK said. "I guess it was... when..." TK paused, realizing where Davis was going with this. "...when you started competeing for her... I loved her for years but I never even realized it until I thought I could lose her to you... and I didn't tell her until you went after her..." This was a far cry from basketball, this was something major he was looking for.  
  
"To be honest, I knew Kari was in love with you since I started going after her." Davis's voice said. "I kept denying it, but the closer I tried to get to her the more I realized it. If it wasn't for our rivalry I would have stopped going after her, I knew she'd be happier with you." TK remained silent, too concentrated on this new revelation. He was always too glad to be with Kari to realize Davis's role in things. "I wish we could have dropped our feud..." Davis continued. "If we could have stopped rivaling for at least a minute we probably would have been best friends." TK lowered his head, staring down at the earth that held Davis's coffin.  
  
"Yeah..." TK said quietly. "We would have been..." He never even thought of what would have happened if they weren't trying to beat each other so often, if they were honestly playing soccer or basketball just for fun and not practice. If they had stopped fighting over Kari.  
  
"I guess it's too late for that now..." Davis said. "I guess all good things really do come to an end, even if you don't know they're there." TK closed his eyes, a bit overtaken. Davis was right, he was the reason TK realized he loved Kari and Davis would have been his best friend if they could have stopped feuding. TK opened his eyes again, only to see two tears fall from his eyes and onto the grave. Realizing so much, he finally felt sad over Davis's death.  
  
"I'm sorry, Davis..." TK said through his new tears. "I'm sorry we ever even started feuding..." There was no reply, though. If it really was him, Davis was gone, and if it was just in his head, it had no reason to be there anymore. TK closed his eyes again, holding back more tears, still letting things soak in.  
  
"TK!" He heard after a long silence. TK looked behind him to see Kari standing a distance behind him. "I went over to your apartment, but your mom said you left before she woke up. Something told me I might find you here." TK stood up, wiping a few remaining tears from his eyes.  
  
"Kari..." TK said, somehow both sad and glad. Kari walked up to TK, then looked behind him at Davis's grave.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?" Kari asked. TK shook his head, still fighting a few tears.  
  
"Just making peace with a few ghosts..." TK said. "I finally figured out why I wasn't upset over Davis." Kari smiled a bit at the comment.  
  
"That's good to hear." She said. "What finally made you sad?" TK didn't think she'd believe a ghost in his head told him, so decided against it. He leaned forward and quickly kissed Kari, causing her to blush. "...and what was that for?" She continued.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way back home..." TK said, taking her hand in his. Still active, TK's mind though of one last thing. "Hey Kari, do you know where Davis's D-3 ended up?" Kari looked up at TK, a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah, I think Izzy's hanging onto it." She replied. "Why do you want his Digivice?" TK was hoping it was with Izzy, otherwise it probaby would have been raided from his old room by Jun.  
  
"Well I wanted to take care of Veemon." TK said. "Without Davis he's too weak to be on his own. Besides, I owe Davis at least that much." Kari looked even more confused now, not knowing the full story.  
  
"Okay, now you owe me an explination." She joked. "But it is sweet of you to do that." Kari smiled, then turned around, walking with TK back down the stone path. He looked at Kari, who had her head rested on TK's shoulder. He looked behind him one last time at Davis's grave, then smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Davis..." He whispered, then turned his head again, keeping an eye on the path ahead of him. He didn't know what to do with no Davis to feud or practice with, but he knew he'd have to manage. Life was definatly going to change without Davis, the best friend he never had.  
  
The End  
  
So how was it? I hope you liked it, I did my best to write this one. I know it's a far cry from my usual Takari fics but I figure if I didn't do something different sooner or later I wouldn't be able to expand as much as I'd like to. To my layal readers, fear not, I'll be writing Takari stories until my fingers explode. ^_^ Okay, make reviews gentle since this is my first drama, it might be my only one for a long time.  
  
So what's next for CyberDracomon? Easy, my Neo Trilogy 2 remains unfinished, so first I finish the Neo Rivalry and Neo Triangle fics. After that, I'll be writing my first sequel. If you read a lot of my fics, you'll know I did a one of a kind fic called "First Day For Everything" Well with such responce, I thought I'd do a follow up story, except with three points of view this time. Yeah, I dont know how I'm going to manage that, either, we'll all see at the same time. Until then! ^_^  



End file.
